


「harlivy」Can't Fight This Feeling

by CarpeDiemm



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiemm/pseuds/CarpeDiemm
Summary: *After S2 EP9
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 10





	「harlivy」Can't Fight This Feeling

婚礼前的几个晚上艾薇一直没有睡好。黑夜似乎在和她作对。任由她躺在床上辗转反侧，或是使尽全力，就是不肯给她一个安稳的睡眠。

她在这些日子里常常躺在床上静静地等着天光。有时是睁开眼睛，盯了一晚上的天花板。黑暗蛰伏在空间里，被暗色笼罩的墙面上有光块在闪动。有时，她会蜷缩着身体，就这样抱着自己躺在床上。哈莉曾说过她的睡姿就像是含羞草，警惕又敏感，身体紧绷，就算睡觉的时候也会保持防备。这是像她这类人的典型症状。

哈莉对她的诊断最后是什么病症来着？艾薇怎么想都想不起那个词了，大概意思就是说艾薇讨厌人类。事实上，就算没有专业的诊断，艾薇自己也早就知道这件事了。在很长的一段时间里，艾薇都觉得人类这个物种无可救药，具有极强的自我毁灭的愚蠢。后来遇到哈莉之后，她开始觉得哈莉是自己这辈子唯一会有可能喜欢的人类。

哈莉，哈莉。艾薇想到这里时便停止了思绪。这个名字像魔咒一般一直在她脑海里盘旋，她每时每刻都在想着她。睁开眼睛是她，闭上眼睛是她，吃饭的时候脑袋里也是只有她。哈莉笑得傻兮兮的蠢脸就像是一块黏在鞋底的口香糖，艾薇无论如何都无法把她从脑子里赶走，也没办法干净地清除出去。

在有的夜晚，艾薇宁愿任由眼睛酸痛，也要睁开眼睛盯着天花板，拒绝入睡。她怕一闭眼就会想起哈莉的脸，她们重获自由后那个情不自禁的吻，在天堂岛共度的那几个疯狂的晚上。

……该死的单身派对。

装作事情从来没有发生过是连很难的事。

她并不是没有尝试过。她先是试着假装那个逃出生天后的吻什么意义都没有。那几天她并不是看不出来哈莉的举止异常，那几天她们无法对视，哈莉几乎见人就亲。但是她的脑袋也是一团乱麻，无暇顾及她。直到哈莉达成共识，说那个吻算不了什么的时候，她才觉得松了一口气。

可，有一就有二。事情一旦开了头就很难回到从前。总之艾薇也不知道为什么自己会在婚礼前夜和好朋友睡到了一起。而且不止一次。可这件事最糟糕的地方还不在这——她发现自己不讨厌和哈莉有比朋友更多的关系，她甚至喜欢这样。

可他妈的她过阵子就要结婚了。

可他妈的她过阵子就要结婚了！

艾薇抓狂到恨不得摔碎房间里的所有东西。她现在连自己都不确定她和风筝人的婚礼能不能如期举行。她甚至都不确定她现在到底还想不想结婚。

当然，她曾在下飞机的时候，斩钉截铁地和哈莉说过，她想嫁给风筝人。可直到她发觉每天哈莉的傻脸都在她脑海里挥之不去的时候，她开始后悔起了自己说的话。

她在想念和哈莉之间的吻。

其实并不是没有人发现她们间的异常。

「哈莉在哪里？为什么这几天我没看到她？」鲨鱼王问她。

艾薇正拿着花洒给弗兰克浇水。听到问题后，她心里一惊，可不动声色地装作若无其事的样子。

「我不知道。也许她跑到了哪里玩去了吧。去抢了一家银行？或是去新开的主题公园玩？或者去找哪里有好吃的新餐厅？她是一个成年人了，如果我是你，我不会担心那么多。」艾薇苍白地找了个漏洞百出的说辞。

弗兰克永远是话多的那个。早知道自己就不应该给它洒实验药水。他总是会说得太多。

「艾薇，这听起来一点都不像你。」弗兰克扯着嗓子大喊大叫，每当它用这种架势说话的时候，你就很难想起它只不过是一株食人花，「你们在天堂岛的时候发生了什么？哈莉也表现得怪怪的。她这周就没来看过我。好吧，我猜到了。你们是不是睡……」

艾薇赶紧用只有植物能听懂的语言威胁弗兰克闭嘴，不然她等下立马给它浇硫酸。

「你们肯定是在那度过了很多好时光，她肯定是玩得太累了需要休息，所以才没来见你。」弗兰克赶紧改口。

鲨鱼王和泥人的神情看起来半信半疑，但是艾薇什么都不打算说的态度还是把他们给糊弄了过去。

「你不能和最好的朋友睡了以后就嫁给另一个男人！这不公平！你需要和风筝人谈谈这事！」弗兰克用只有植物能听懂的语言和艾薇说话，它争辩得很大声，但是外表看来它动都没动。

「都是酒精的错！」艾薇懊恼地摇了摇头，宿醉的头疼感仿佛又来了，「听着，这和你没关系。如果你敢把这件事告诉任何人的话，我会确保你死得很惨。」艾薇威胁道。

弗兰克选择了闭嘴。

很快，风筝人也察觉到她的失眠。

风筝人在睡意朦胧之间，用手揽上她的腰。

「你怎么还没有睡？」他问，听起来是被艾薇的翻身给吵醒了。

「不用管我，我快睡着了。」艾薇很自然地说了个谎话。她现在越来越擅长说谎了。风筝人是个单纯的人，从来不会多问些什么问题。

「嘿，宝贝，」风筝人把她的身子掰过来，面对着她，「听着，如果你觉得结婚这事对你压力太大的话，我们可以推迟，没有关系，我们有很长的时间可以做这件事。我爱你，宝贝。」

「我也爱你。」

艾薇躺在风筝人的臂弯里感觉到了安心，可这种安心还不足以让她入睡。她甚至感觉到了害怕谎言被戳穿的恐慌。

她爱哈莉。她爱她最好的朋友。她无法再继续骗自己。

从一开始，在阿卡姆监狱的时候，当哈莉·奎因还是哈琳·奎泽尔的时候，她就感觉到自己有些喜欢那个争取让她能够晒到阳光的医生。

哈莉是聪明的，危险的，迷人的，有些神经兮兮的，任性的，傻气的女孩。或许只不过是因为一开始的阳光，或许是因为哈莉从一开始起就没有害怕她。艾薇的确是喜欢她。所以就算是知道她有个烂男朋友，知道她对爱情死性不改，艾薇从来也没觉得哈莉是个麻烦。

当然，可能是那种可爱的小烦人精，但不是那种她想摆脱的麻烦。

她们当了很久的朋友。艾薇了解哈莉，甚至她有时都觉得她了解哈莉比哈莉了解自己都多。她也习惯了哈莉总是会兴致勃勃地喜欢新鲜事物，然后又在激情燃尽之后极速厌倦。她也习惯了被哈莉抛弃，不管多少次哈莉在受伤后敲响她的家门，最后哈莉永远会选择回到小丑身边。

哈莉曾站在车顶上逼问她：「你最大的恐惧为什么会是我？」

艾薇想回答，你是所有人里最应该明白的不是吗？

她其实清楚自己并没有多爱风筝人。有一点爱，可也没那么爱。虽然风筝人总能给她种安心的感觉，他随叫随到，听话体贴，事事都会考虑她，他看自己的眼神甚至带有些崇拜。但，人是无法欺骗自己，也无法否定感觉。

哈莉是她最爱的人。她迷人，但过于危险。艾薇总能想起曾经那些哈莉抛下自己回到小丑身边的时刻。她对哈莉能以性命相托，但是却无法压上自己全部的真心。万一，万一，哈莉又把她丢下了呢？

艾薇害怕了。

哈莉的飞机起飞时间是在周一的下午三点。

这消息是弗兰克告诉艾薇的。艾薇刚刚睡醒走进客厅，接着便听到了弗兰克的大吼大叫。

「哈莉昨天回来收拾行李了！快，她要离开了。飞机是在下午，你现在开车的话没准还赶得上！」

「什么？为什么？」艾薇困惑地皱起了眉，她以为哈莉没准会想通来参加她的婚礼，但是没想到她会选择离开。

哈莉可是天不怕地不怕的小疯子。这不是她的风格。

「因为她爱你！你个蠢蛋！因为她爱你，所以她无法眼睁睁看到你和别人结婚！不管你做什么选择，你必须和她好好谈谈！也必须和风筝人谈谈！」

在听完之前艾薇就已经冲出门，用藤蔓威胁行人，抢了一辆车开去机场。

***

抢婚？

不抢婚？

抢婚？

不抢婚？

在买机票前，哈莉花了整整一周来思考这个问题。

在这一周里，她每天呆在塞琳娜的公寓里帮她喂猫，用上好的食材给猫煮猫饭，睡醒第一件事就是给猫铲屎。

和艾薇不一样，塞琳娜不是欢迎朋友来她家里的人。她是猫，所以行踪神秘。你想找她的时候，她永远先知道，并且主动找到你。如果她不想见你，你就永远找不到她。

哈莉是跟着小巷子里的野猫才找到了塞琳娜的公寓。那是在一个雨夜。

哈莉敲了敲门。门内有声音，但是里面的人不愿意为她开门。脚下的野猫熟练地从门底部的小门里钻了进去。

哈莉坐在门廊，抱着自己的腿，什么话都没说。

她不知道自己该到哪里去了。以前她要是被J先生赶出来，她会去艾薇那里。现在她离开了艾薇，不知道该到哪里去。她先是花了几天睡在酒店里，那几天她去了酒吧，想要找陌生人排遣寂寞，但是任何的亲密接触都让她感觉到恶心。那都不是艾薇。直到那天她在吃早餐的时候，发现脚下正躺着一只野猫。于是她想到了塞琳娜。

大概是靠在柱子上睡着了的时候。哈莉恍惚感觉到有人把她推醒。

「你为什么在这？」塞琳娜不带感情地问她。她是个精致的利己主义。

「我没有地方可以去了。」哈莉如实回答。

塞琳娜转身走回了家，给她留了门。

「你有没有和那只蝙蝠睡觉？很多人说你们是一对。」这是她坐下来说的第一句话。

塞琳娜沉默了片刻，没有直接回答这个问题。

「发生了什么？我知道你们两个睡了，房间的隔音很差。我也知道她弄伤了你的心。下飞机后我没有立马走，我躲在出租车里，看了一会你们的肥皂剧。」塞琳娜永远喜欢掌握话语里的主动权。

「她还是会结婚。」哈莉简单地说，省略了所有类似艾薇说她也爱她，但她不相信她的细节。艾薇说自己想要和风筝人结婚。这些细节已经不重要了。

「所以？」塞琳娜又问。

哈莉想说『我打算抢婚』，实际上，她已经毁过不少婚礼了，枪毙神父，暗杀新娘，或是拿机关枪扫射所有来宾，有一次她甚至自己混入伴娘团，一顿酒足饭饱之后，和J先生一起把婚礼上出席的几个家族都给一起赶尽杀绝。抢婚应该是件很容易的事情，比如说打爆车胎。

哈莉说：「我会给她我的祝福，然后离开哥谭。」

「这儿没有任何东西值得我留念的了。」

她拿下了这个城市，她差点毁灭了这个城市。她已经一个人闯出了名堂来了，这个城市里的所有人都已经知道了她的名字，知道哈莉·奎因——一个恶人，而不是小丑的附庸。她已经拿下所有的敌人了。她现在真的不知道下一步要做什么。

至于艾薇。

『艾薇是你最好的朋友。如果她想嫁给她爱的人的话，你会希望她幸福。你不会想毁掉她人生里本该最好的一天。你不会毁掉她的婚礼。』哈莉听见脑海里穿着白大褂的奎泽尔医生这样说。

对，你说的对。

「那么祝你好运。」塞琳娜耸了耸肩，没发表任何看法。

***

「等等，你不能走！哈莉，如果你坐上了这班飞机，那我永远都不会原谅你。」

艾薇在登机口发现了哈莉。哈莉的行李不多，她是那种喜欢下飞机再置办衣物的人。 她背了一个双肩背包，背包里放着一只海狸玩偶。

「为什么？为什么你在这？」哈莉愣住了，显然也是吃惊于艾薇的到来。

「不要走。答应我不要走。」艾薇的声音近乎于恳求，她在这一瞬间里，脑子里甚至有闪过一秒钟的恨意。哈莉像是在玩弄她的心。艾薇能忍受她一直不打招呼地来到自己家里，能忍受她每次都不听劝，一直回到自己的垃圾前男友身边，也能忍受她的麻烦体质，脑子里总是塞着天马行空的事，想做什么就会立刻去做，总是咋咋唬唬。

可是她没办法忍受哈莉来到了自己身边，打开了她的心扉。在她结婚前告诉她说她爱她，扰乱她的脑子。现在她甚至不愿意参加她的婚礼，选择不告而别。

艾薇现在恨不得杀了对方。因为她不知道该做什么才算是对，哈莉才能留在自己身边，她们才能和好如初。她宁愿什么都没有发生。没有亲吻，没有上床，没有心动。

哈莉·奎因，她现在站在她面前，准备踏上这架离开哥谭的飞机，准备再一次抛弃她。

「不要让这一切变得更艰难了好吗？」哈莉露出悲伤的表情，她想抱住眼前她所爱的人，想问她说你愿不愿意和我一起走，想和她说只要你一句话我就会留下来，只要你说你爱我。但她说的是：「我希望你开心。有一个开心的婚礼，有一个幸福的生活。也许生两个小孩，你会给其中一个取我的名字对吗？」

「停下来，不要再说了。」艾薇想藏住自己声音里的啜泣，却不知道她发红的眼睛已经出卖了她，「只要你愿意留下来，我可以取消这个婚礼，我可以不结婚，就我们两个人，我们可以去做任何你想要去做的事。」

天哪，艾薇自己都不知道自己在说些什么。但是她能确定的一点是她不想让哈莉离开，她不想再一次被丢下了。

「谢谢，」哈莉看起来又恢复成了当初第一次见面时那个成熟又聪明的心理学医生，「谢谢你让我知道我在你心里很重要。我知道你并不是这样想的。我是真的希望你能幸福。我很抱歉之前我们发生的事，你说的对，它们不应该发生的。可我不说出来，我又会后悔一辈子。」

「让我走吧，不要对我这么残忍。让我看着我爱的人另嫁他人。如果哪天我不再爱你了，也许我就会回来。再一次衷心地祝福你的幸福。没准我成为你孩子的教母。」哈莉说到这里笑得很开心。

接着她潇洒地走进了登机口，给艾薇留下了一个背影。

眼泪不听使唤的，从眼眶里夺眶而出。 她终于忍不住了。

艾薇蹲下来，泪水沾满手掌。

因为她知道自己错过了那个最爱的人。


End file.
